It is known that one of the problems encountered in pouring drinks, in particular wine, in bars, in restaurants and at home, consists of the fact that there is almost always the formation of one or more drips on the mouth of the bottle. Such drips are destined to fall directly onto the table, possibly covered by a tablecloth, or else it may run down the outer surface of the bottle. Of course, the stains that are thus formed cause aesthetic problems, above all in the case in which red wine is being poured.
As an example, we quote the fact that to avoid these drawbacks the device described in European patent no. 0560777 has been devised, which, in a very simple manner, is able to effectively solve the problem. In practice, this concerns a simple circle made from a suitable plastic material, which, after having been rolled up, so as to form a sort of cylindrical structure, is slotted into the mouth of the bottle. Thanks to the presence of this structure, the flow of drink that is poured from the bottle is, as one says, “cut off” when one has finished pouring the drink into the glass and then one lifts the mouth of the neck of the bottle. Indeed, there is no longer the formation of drips, liable to fall onto the tablecloth. This device is distributed and sold arranged inside an openable card package, which also ensures its hygiene and, in public spaces, it is inserted into the mouth of the bottle in the presence of the customer, naturally after having opened the bottle, an operation that is always carried out in front of the customer.
The use of this device does, however, have one drawback, in particular in public spaces, consisting of the fact that the sommelier or the waiter that carries out the operation of inserting the anti-drip element inside the mouth of the bottle must necessarily grip the element with his/her hands to be able to slot it into position.
This, of course, is not very pleasant for dinner guests, in particular if, as almost always is the case, the operator does not use gloves for practical reasons, since his bare hands will touch an object that is going to come into direct contact with the drink that shall then be drunk by the diners.